Times Of Peace Are Over
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: Palutena has fallen, leaving Pit to become the God Of Light. He follows her wish to unite the 9 armies armies and bring peace to the universe... But, can he, knowing that this duty falls upon him twice now that he is a god? What kinds of Hell does his enemies plan for him? Will he save the day once again, or will he perish and along with him his friends? (Mainly from Pit's POV.)


Times Of Peace... Are Over

* * *

Prologue: War is Hell... Why is peace the same?

* * *

"... War is Hell..." I said, standing up, my face streamed with tears. I carried her body to the gardens she and I played in when I was but a new born angel. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... Lady Palutena..." I said, laying her body in the daffodil garden I had planted for her after I had defeated Hades. I bent down and wiped the blood away from her face. "... She was so beautiful..." I said, wiping the blood onto my white toga. I then heard some shuffling as if someone were running toward me... It was her cousin, Lancelot Hades... My enemy's son.

"No... She can't be... No..." He said, walking past me, his red eyes filled with tears. "Lady Palutena... No..." He said, tears falling from his eyes. "She can't be dead... I never got to tell her how much... I loved her..." I placed my clean hand on his shoulder.

"... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect her..." I apologized. He shook his head.

"... It's my fault... I should have realized that it was a bad choice... To let you go alone..." he said, looking up at me, crying. I couldn't take the pain... Losing my mother figure... And seeing his heart breaking.

"... Lance..." I said, hugging the god as he pitifully laid his face on my shoulder, crying. We heard flapping and looked up to see my student... "Atmos..." he landed on the ground.

"... Patty... Why'd they hurt you?" he asked, looking down at Palutena with pain in his eyes... She was like a big sister to him. "... I'm sorry... It's my fault..."

"... Let's stop this pity party... We have to fulfill her last wish... And stop the Chaotic Rulers." I said, standing up. My wings shone with the Power of Flight as my tear stained face grew serious. My left arm shook as I rose it. "I, the new God of Light do accept this duty passed down from the former Goddess of Light, Palutena to unite the nine armies to destroy the Chaotic Rulers..." I said to the sky, despite no one to speak to in the sky.

"I, Lancelot Hades, son of Hades and Persephone, *Sniff* Servant of the former Goddess of Light, do solemnly swear to assist Pit in his journey and avenge Palutena." Lance said, standing with me.

"I, Atmosphere Mordred swear to help them unite the armies." Atmos said quickly as we looked back at Palutena's body.

"We will follow your wish..." we said, bowing to her. Lance stood up and took his coat off. He then stood there with his tie, dress shirt, pants and shoes.

"I pray you have a good sleep... My love..." He said, laying his trench coat over her body, only showing her face.

"So do I... My lady." Atmos said, getting on one knee and taking off his laurel crown. "I know I just started wearing this... But, I don't need it anymore..." he said, laying the crown on her chest over Lance's trench coat. I walked over.

"Sleep well... Mom." I said, taking the bow she gave me, my very first weapon and split it. I laid one in her right hand and the other blade in her left. We all stood up and walked away from her, back to the city that she so graciously watched over... Her city.

"... We should go..." Lance said, patting my shoulder. I nodded and opened my fully grown, white wings and readied to fly. Atmos flapped his black and white feathered wings and readied to fly. Lance stretched out his arms as his blood-red wings grew out of the halo that hovered behind his back.

I pointed my hand forth and a door appeared, a door leading to the skies. It opened to reveal a peaceful sky. "Where should we head first?" Atmos asked me as I looked at my student.

"... The Reap-kin... Your brother... He's aligned in three armies... The Forces Of Nature, The Reapers and The Musical Nightmares..." I answered, walking to the door. "That will give us a great head start Seeing as he can also locate his twin, who leads the Fallen Angels... Who just so happens to be in a relationship with the new captain of the Angels... Then, we can to talk to Magnus and Gaol, who lead the Fighters..." I answered, facing my back to the door as I stood on the edge. "Goodbye... Skyworld..." I said, falling off. My allies followed me soon after.

* * *

I assume by now you are wondering who I am... Well, I'll tell you...

I was known in a previous life as Ikaros, as translated from Ancient Greek.

My name was Icarus if translated.

My father Daedalus told me not to fly too high.

I ignored him.

I fell from the heavens in an attempt to touch the sun.

I perished upon hitting the sea.

I was renamed upon meeting her.

She gave me life, family, happiness

I was the Captain of her army.

She was like a mother to me.

I have now taken her place.

I am Pit Icarus, son of Daedalus.

Ex-Captain of Palutena's Army.

The new God of Light.


End file.
